


Donald Trump the President

by Ayecat__23



Category: Political RPF, Presidential Election - Fandom, politic
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, He sucks, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecat__23/pseuds/Ayecat__23
Summary: A satire from my English class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a satire I wrote for English that is about Donald Trump

Donald Trump the President

        Donald Trump is a great candidate and will be a great president for America; he will actually “Make America Great Again”. The 2005 video scandal, or his complete racism ideals aside, he has a great idea for America’s trade in order to make it better, by getting rid of NAFTA. He also does not want to allow Muslims to enter the country, since they’re terrorists. Also waterboarding should be brought back, since it is such a nice technique of torture.

We all know that NAFTA was a bad idea what was Bill Clinton thinking? He made us have a “little” drop on the economy. Our next president though, even before getting into the presidency, he already has a plan for backing out of NAFTA. According to Trump he mentions that NAFTA, quote on quote, is good for trade but, terrible for the American workers. Many U.S. jobs were lost as many companies went overseas from NAFTA. Though NAFTA did create more trade, but nearly 80% of manufacturing jobs were unfortunately gone. Leaving NAFTA will give the people more jobs but to business, it will sadly become negative towards other countries making them suffer, but really, who cares about the rest of the world anyway? Majority of manufacturing happens in third world countries and them paying workers is easy. This will make business potentially have losses in payment of taxes, paying workers, and making positive stocks in third world nations mainly.

Donald Trump as our new and greatest 45th president was picked in a landslide of uncaring people, living on the wild side also known as the true side of America. Donald Trump’s greatest idea was to stop “all” Muslims from entering the country; since all Muslims are obviously terrorist murderers right? It is obvious that America has had a significant number of terrorists in the country, which a majority of them are the Muslims, according to one of many people watching the Muslims go from their homes to the Mosque. They should also be labeled, a great example Trump took from Hitler. This coming from that Muslims in our country are not really our “citizens”. Then of course Muslims in our county should be watched carefully to make sure they are not terrorists.Then a really great resolution, Muslims can enter the country when there are no more terrorists. Since the terrorists usually come from Muslim countries, this a valid option. Then lastly we will have to hunt down every last terrorist as well for this plan to work.

        Trump also has great idea that we should keep waterboarding. It is a very good technique to use on people. It is when a person pours water on another person’s face to make them feel like they're drowning. It will also make the enemy you have to talk faster. It will make enemies surrender a quicker. Even if waterboarding does not work, they indeed deserve it.  They are the bad guys, that's why they are being tortured in the first place: they are evil. It will make the enemy ready and scared to talk out the information needed for all those American spies out there making them more heroic.

        Donald Trump is a great candidate for America and will be a great president: he will actually “Make America Great Again”. He has a great idea for America’s trade to become better which is to get rid of NAFTA. Nobody should care about all the racist, and sexist comments he makes, like who cares? Then on a side glance Muslims should not be allowed to enter the country, since they are terrorists.  Waterboarding should also be brought back, since it is such an efficient technique of torture. This makes Donald Trump a perfect president, now only if there were no riots on the streets protesting Trump.


End file.
